


He Misses His Parents

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [59]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Misses His Parents

You were sitting at dinner with Michael joking around and laughing when suddenly he got a text. You took the opportunity to check your own phone, nothing. When you turned back to Michael he was pushing his food around his plate. You questioned him, “you look glum babe, what’s wrong?” He shrugged and continued to look down. 

You frowned, “Michael, please tell me what’s wrong.”

He looked at you with sad eyes, “My mom just texted me a picture of her and my dad.”

You nodded, “okay, and?”

He sighed, “I really miss my parents, y/n. I miss being at home and getting to see them everyday. I miss waking up and knowing that I’ll get to see them. I just miss them.”

You hugged him tightly, “I know you do. It must be really hard being away from them for so long, especially since you are all so close.”

A tear rolled down his cheek as he tried not to cry. He could feel the stinging in his eyes, and the more he tried not to think about it, the harder it became. He tilted his head back to keep the tears in, but they still strayed down his face. 

You noticed it and tilted his head back to it’s normal position, “Michael, it’s okay to cry.”

 He shook his head, “no, it’s silly.” 

You grabbed his hand and smiled, “Michael, family is family, I miss my family sometimes too. I miss the smell of coffee in the morning from my dad making a cup. I miss giving my parents a kiss and a hug every night before bed. I know how it feels to miss the people you’re close to.”

At that point, you started crying too. Once he saw you get sad, he knew it was okay to be sad too. You held onto him and wiped away his tears, “It’s hard babe, I know it is, but you have to make the best of it.” He nodded and looked at the picture his mom sent him once again. 

He frowned, “it’s just been so long.” 

You held his hand and smiled, “I think I have a great idea.”

You ran over to grab your laptop and set up skype. After a few minutes of struggling, you set it down in front of Michael and smiled, “press the call button.” He did as instructed and after a few seconds of ringing, his parents answered. Michael spent the next hour talking with them, and trying to explain how he felt. You sat and watched from your corner on the couch, you wanted Michael to have as much time with his parents as possible. 

When he was done talking, he hung up and smiled over at you. You took out your headphones and smiled, “so, feeling better?” 

He nodded, “so, I know you said you were bummed out that you can’t afford to go back home to see your family for Christmas, but I’m thinking maybe you can use my frequent flyer miles to go visit them?”

You gasped and hugged him, “Michael you are the most amazing person in the world.”

He smiled and kissed you, “you always cheer me up, and this is the least I could do for you, but there’s just one small catch.” 

You looked at him questioningly and he grinned wide, “is it okay if my parents and I join you?”


End file.
